Romance cibernético
by Fluffy Kitsune
Summary: Se escribían diariamente, no podían sentirse tranquilos, sin haber cruzado por lo menos una oración al día. SasuNaru
**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía.

 **Pareja principal:** Sasuke  & Naruto.

 **Advertencia:** Mundo Alterno.

 **Capítulo único**

 **Romance cibernético**

Se escribían diariamente, no podían sentirse tranquilos, sin haber cruzado por lo menos una oración al día. Ambos observaban las pantallas de sus móviles, esperando por esa ansiada respuesta. Finalmente, cuando la misma llegaba, la emoción se reflejaba tanto en los ojos azules del Uzumaki, como en los ojos negros del Uchiha.

Todo había iniciado con la inocente necesidad de experimentar una nueva plataforma en el ciberespacio, una necesidad por escapar de la frustrante realidad en la que vivían.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron hasta ese mundo virtual, anhelando un poco de libertad, tanto para expresarse, como para encontrar personas que apoyaran sus ideas y pensamientos. Fue entonces, cuando el destino decidió jugar sus cartas, y en un fortuito vuelco de las circunstancias, ambos jóvenes terminaron encontrándose, con una sencilla recomendación de la página web.

Les tomó un par de segundos tomar la decisión, y finalmente, arrastrar el cursor, hasta la opción de "Follow/Seguir".

En poco tiempo, comenzaron a percatarse de las inmensas similitudes que compartían, las opiniones que podían debatir de manera amistosa, y la alegría que los invadía al establecer una conversación trivial. Eventualmente, lo que había iniciado con tweets públicos, se transformó en conversaciones diarias por mensajes privados.

Naruto Uzumaki se quedaba dormido con el celular pegado a la mejilla, mientras Sasuke Uchiha caía en los brazos de Morfeo, aferrando su móvil por debajo de la almohada.

Todo iba desarrollándose perfectamente, hasta que el Uzumaki no pudo ocultar sus sentimientos por más tiempo, y durante una madrugada, en la que el sueño y el cansancio habían nublado su raciocinio, terminó declarándose al Uchiha. Sasuke no respondió a los sentimientos de Naruto. Al menos no inmediatamente, tuvieron que transcurrir un par de semanas, hasta que el Uchiha aceptara que se había enamorado de un individuo al que no conocía físicamente.

Desde ese punto, su relación comenzó a tomar un nuevo camino. Las conversaciones se hicieron más íntimas, adquiriendo un ligero toque juguetón y dulzón. Pasaron a grabarse mutuamente, para conocer el rostro de su actual pareja cibernética. Algunas conversaciones se tornaban más picantes, y en medio de la oscuridad de sus cuartos, ambos jóvenes terminaban masturbándose, imaginando al otro enredado entre sus propias sábanas.

Así transcurrió un año completo, donde la necesidad por conocerse físicamente, se hizo más intensa. Naruto insistía diariamente, llegando a molestarse por las constantes evasivas del Uchiha. Sin embargo, Sasuke no daba su brazo a torcer, todavía existía un pequeño detalle, del que Naruto no era consciente. O al menos, no lo fue, hasta una particular noche, donde la discusión se tornó lo suficientemente acalorada, como para obligar al Uchiha, a revelar la verdadera razón, por la que no quería conocer al Uzumaki.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha: Naruto... Tengo novia.**_

Ese mensaje, de sólo tres palabras, destrozó al Uzumaki. Naruto no volvió a conectarse por varias semanas.

El rubio continuó con su vida, negándose a ingresar a su cuenta, para no encontrarse con el Uchiha. Comenzó a retomar su vida social, ya que cuando había conocido a Sasuke, sus salidas se habían reducido, hasta el punto en que rechazaba cualquier invitación de sus amigos, con la necesidad de quedarse frente a su computador o móvil, conversando con aquel desconocido muchacho.

No fue hasta una noche, en la que no logró conseguir ningún panorama interesante, que se atrevió a ingresar a su cuenta, y se encontró con la decena de mensajes que le había dejado el Uchiha. Poco a poco, comenzó a leerlos, uno por uno, percatándose de la carga emocional que contenían todas aquellas palabras.

En esos mensajes, Sasuke le explicaba el motivo por el cual tenía una pareja. Había descubierto su orientación sexual, cuando entraba a la pubertad. Asustado por el posible rechazo de su familia, decidió aceptar una de las tantas propuestas que le había hecho una de sus compañeras de clase, precisamente, una de las jóvenes que aseguraban amarlo con intensidad. Desde entonces, había tenido una relación con Sakura Haruno. Sin embargo, también le comentaba, que no tendría problema en confesar su homosexualidad y terminar esa relación, si el Uzumaki llegaba a perdonarlo. Le rogaba volver a aparecer, y que si él lo quería, podría viajar hasta la ciudad de Naruto, para que su anhelo por conocerse, finalmente se cumpliera.

Los mensajes se repetían incontables veces, y en más de uno, Naruto no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, al leer "Te amo" en el final de cada oración.

Mientras el Uzumaki secaba sus lágrimas, un nuevo mensaje llegó.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha: Por favor... Naruto. Vuelve.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki: Aquí estoy, Idiota...**_

Esa noche, ambos jóvenes intercambiaron sus teléfonos celulares, y en ahogados sollozos, declararon nuevamente sus sentimientos, prometiéndose lealtad.

Las cosas se solucionaron, su relación se volvió más estrecha, y ya no se molestaban en enviarse mensaje todas las noches. Ahora se dormían mientras conversaban directamente por los móviles.

Otro par de meses tuvieron que transcurrir, hasta que los jóvenes pudieron encontrarse en persona, en un centro comercial de la ciudad de Naruto.

El Uzumaki había estado temblando, mientras esperaba la llegada del Uchiha. Sus manos sudaban y se mordisqueaba con insistencia el labio inferior. Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke se detuvo frente a él, y le ofreció una sonrisa arrogante, nada más importó. Fue como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Naruto saltó a los brazos de Sasuke. El Uchiha lo abrazó con la misma efusión. Ambos expresaron la alegría de finalmente tenerse a esa distancia nula, y sin importarles las miradas curiosas de las demás personas, unieron sus labios, en un anhelado beso.

— ¿Primero la película o la comida? —Preguntó Naruto, sin separarse del cuerpo ajeno.

— Supongo que primero quieres comer. —Respondió Sasuke, estrellando la punta de sus narices, en un cariñoso gesto.

El Uzumaki soltó una risueña carcajada. Sólo el Uchiha podía conocerlo lo suficiente, como para adivinar su preferencia, dentro de dos opciones que estaban entre sus "Quiero hacer ahora".

 **Fin.**


End file.
